A Peaceful Betrayal
by Paper Things
Summary: Yagami Light, was my first friend, my first rival, and my first enemy. Yagami Light is now my last friend, my last rival, though still my enemy. Rated: T for death L oneshot


**Author's Note:** God damn it L! Why the fuck did you have to go and die?! T-T I miss L!! So, I've watched the part when he was dying… I know, "If you miss him, why watch the part when he dies?!" Well, because I want to make a tribute to him. The look on his face… It was just so… hurt, so betrayed when he saw Light's smirk… Then again, there was also peace.

**_A Peaceful Betrayal_**

**By: **_Paper Things_ **AKA: **_Black Karasu _

**L's POV…**

I closed my eyes as I let the rain patter against my pale skin, and let my ears hear my death bells ring within the droplets of water. My unprotected feet drown inside one of the big puddles. It feels… cold… Somehow, the thought of my funeral seems to relax me some. Though, the thought of Kira being Yagami Light scares me. I hear a voice in the distance, "Light?" I whisper to myself. The strange taste of bittersweet enters my tongue.

I look with my dark onyx eyes into the dark hazelnut ones. **Pitter-patter, pitter-patter,** the rain blocks my sense of hearing Light. I hold up my hand to my ear, signaling my use of hearing is not corresponding well.

Light looks left, and right to see if I was alone, and then takes off into the rain after me. I turn around and continue hearing my bells ring in the church, somewhere where I don't belong. I always believed that, everyone is evil. Everyone has to be evil at least once in their life. It didn't seem fair, that some people got buried behind a churchyard, and some don't because they weren't religious… I heaved a sigh before turning around to see Light by my side.

"What are you doing, Ryuzaki?" He asked me.

I stuffed my hands into my pocket and looked at the puddle of my reflection, "Nothing in particular, just the bells…"

"Bells?" Light whispered to himself.

I kept my usual emotionless lazy expression, "Yes, the bells are really loud today." The rain splattered on my face as I looked up into the gray sobbing clouds.

He looked left to right quickly, "I don't hear anything." Light grumbled. Maybe it was my imagination of my bells… Or, it was my sharp hearing of my death bells.

"Really?" I asked just to be sure. "The conditions are favorable today so you can't help but hear them." I added one more thing, "It's a church… Maybe a wedding?" My curiosity grew. Maybe that was why I was so intelligent. I had several methods of solving problems. "Or…" I was cut off by Light.

"What are you talking about, Ryuzaki?" Light gave a stern look. "Don't be saying such useless things. Let's get back."

I was slightly upset, "I'm sorry." I muttered. Maybe I wasn't so good as to start a friendly conversation. "I'm distant in my relationships with everyone. I don't trust anyone either." I added as I hunched over more.

And then… Silence. I watched the water droplets create vibrations one the puddle I was standing in as it fell straight down. Light seemed to have pity on me, quickly agreeing, "That's true, Ryuzaki. You try not to get involved in relationships." He hoped that would have worked. "If it's something that shouldn't be, you shouldn't get involved in the first place. I know that the best."

I sighed, "Yes, that's how it is, Light-kun." I quickly added, "But, you're the same as me." I noticed he lifted his head up slightly.

"What do you mean?"

I faced him this time, "Since you were born, have you ever told the truth even once?" The rain's pattering sound seemed to stop, as Light and I just stared at each other, almost menacingly.

"What are you saying, Ryuzaki?" he questioned me, almost demanded an answer. "It's true, I tell lies occasionally. However, there aren't any humans who have never told a lie." I couldn't help but agree to his theory. "People can't be perfect, everyone lies. Even so, I won't tell lies that will hurt those I love… That's my answer." He concluded.

I didn't know what to say or think, instead, I just gave a bored look and faced the rain again and slowly said, "I guess that's why you're popular." I was a bit sorrowful. He had a stern, yet bored look on his face.

"Let's head back." He suggested.

I nodded in agreement, "We're soaking wet from the rain."

"Yeah." He replied.

* * *

Light was sitting on the many steps of the stairway as he dried his dark brown hair and left his soaking wet shoes a couple of steps away from him.

I had a towel on top of my messy black hair and kept my usual slouching figure as I walked towards him with a sigh, "What a terrible rain storm." I decided to start another conversation.

Light's tone sounded irritated and annoyed, "It's your fault, you were the one standing outside in the rain."

Trying my best to sound apologetic, I replied, "That's true, I'm sorry." I stared at him awkwardly as I still let the towel on top of my head hang there. I sighed and walked over to him a couple of steps down and took the towel off my head to dry his feet. I don't know why I did that… Something told me that I was going to die soon by the hands of my enemy. I wanted Light to know how much of a friend he was to me. It didn't scare me of dying, but scared me of leaving him with Kira still walking on the dirt of earth. It would definitely sadden me to know he was Kira.

"What're you doing Ryuzaki?!" He sounded shocked and irritated once again as if talking through gritted teeth.

"I thought I'd give you a hand." I suggested and glanced up, only slightly. A bit upset from the way he talked, I still continued. "I'm only helping."

"No thanks, you don't need to do that." Once again with the annoyed tone of his. Not once have I heard a concerned one. It saddened me a bit. 'Aren't friends supposed to worry?' I muttered inwardly to myself. I spoke some more, hoping to at least tell him I was desperate, desperate to tell him I needed help from being trapped in my own little world.

He sighed and looked away, almost snobbishly, "Do what you want." I was a bit disappointed, but a bit happy he agreed.

"Alright." I spoke solemnly. A sad feeling enveloped me as I was almost done. For once in my life, I didn't know why I felt sad. It was… It was almost as if I was being embraced with cold icy water that ran down my back and froze my pounding heart… 'It… It feels like death…' I thought sadly.

_Drip…_ I heard the sound of water from my messy hair drip down. 'I… I think I'm going to die.' I thought sorrowfully. Somehow, I was still frozen solid, not noticing the droplets of water from my hair dripping down on Light's ankle. He turned around with a towel in hand helped dry the tips of my hair. 'Why is he doing this? Is this what friends do?' I was confused and upset. "You're still wet." Light added as he let go.

Finally snapping out of my little trance, I added, "I'm sorry." I apologized once more. I continued wiping his feet. 'Wasn't he feeling any guilt?!' I thought. 'I know he's going to kill me! I know it!' I screamed in my thoughts, frustrated that I won't just arrest him. 'But… I cannot… I cannot arrest my friend… Will he not kill me?' I asked myself.

I decided to give a hint, let him be just a tad bit sympathetic, "I'm sad…" A bit of an obvious hint, huh? Light looked up with a startled face, not really what I expected. "You'll understand soon." I gave even more of a hint. 'Won't he please not kill me?' I thought sadly as I lifted my head to see my friend… my enemy… my rival… my death.

Thankfully, the cell phone interrupted us from our chat.

**

* * *

**

Suddenly, lights flickered out, consuming all of Task Force into darkness and blackness.

"What's this?! A black out?!" Matsuda panicked, obviously not been in a situation like this before. I had a grim look on my face. I knew what was happening. 'So… He decided to kill me after all…?' I faced the flashing computer screens. I faced my caretaker, Watari's screen name. He wasn't answering.

I soon grew worried, "Watari." I spoke his name out calmly. Yet, no response… _Flash!_ Soon, all the screen and monitors flickered with the sign: All Data Deleted. "Wata—!" I wanted to scream out in sadness and anger, but I couldn't… It would make the rest panic. My eyes widened as all the data was deleted. 'Kira killed him… No…' I narrowed my eyes.

I immediately saw Matsuda's panicking face and answered, "I asked Watari to delete all the information we gathered just in case something happened to him."

"If something unexpected happened?!" I heard Mogi try calming down.

"The shinigami?" I asked and faced Yagami.

"That's right, she disappeared." He answered as he looked around.

I was expecting myself to die a lot earlier than Watari… 'Did he decided not too?' I thought and said, "Everyone, the shini—"

…My heart felt like being boiled in a fiery pit in Hell, and suddenly… It stopped. _Clatter!_ My spoon fell out of my hand and I started losing balance. My eyes widened in shock as Light caught me. 'Did he kill me…? It was the shinigami whom killed me… He didn't kill me?' I looked into his hazel eyes, which seem to be glowing an evil red with a smirk adorned on his façade. 'How could you Light…? I thought… I thought we were friends…' My last thought seemed to be disappointing as I now lay here in my grave, still remembering my dying moments in my enemy's, my friend's, and my rival's arms. He was my first, and finally, my last friend.

He brought me pain, he brought me peace, he brought me lies, he brought me friendship… The only thing he has always planned to give me was, my death, and my peace at last.

**RIP**

_**L Lawliet**_

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE QUOTES USED… IF I **DID** OWN DEATH NOTE, I WILL MAKE SURE TO MAKE LIGHT SUFFER A HARSH AND PAINFUL DEATH. :)


End file.
